


A Christmas Errand

by jelazakazone



Series: merlin advent 2011 [12]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-13
Updated: 2011-12-13
Packaged: 2017-10-27 08:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/293685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelazakazone/pseuds/jelazakazone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is what Merlin needed Aithusa to do from day 6.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Christmas Errand

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again to betas lewisian_gneiss, twilighthdfan,and kleinefee92. This was written for day 13 of merlinadvent.

  
Aithusa understands that Merlin makes him happy and safe. So, when Merlin asks him to run a special errand on a snowy night, the baby dragon is happy to receive a task of great import; he considers it his first Christmas present to Merlin. When he meets Kilgharrah under a moon-bright sky with a shiny harness in his small talons, Kilgharrah understands that soon he will be giving the young king the ride of his life.


End file.
